Tip the Scales
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Saison 5 Imaginaire. Après des mois de silence, Morgana s'attaque de nouveau à Camelot, à la tête d'une armée d'impitoyables Saxons, prête à conquérir tout l'Albion... Mais une arme magique scellée dans un mystérieux tombeau pourrait bien changer la donne pour Camelot et ses alliés.


Salut !

Voilà Voilà, je tente l'expérience Merlin avec ce Three-Shot - surtout sa première partie, pour l'instant x)

En bref, l'idée m'est venue parce que je voulais tenter un Merwaine, soit un slash Merlin/Gwaine qui soit In Character un maximum... Pour le plus grand plaisir de mes coupines Kandai et Asuka qui n'attendent que ça depuis facile Février - et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Hum Hum.

Bonne lecture,

Rori H. Nemuri

* * *

**Rating -** M  
**Genres - **Action/Aventure, Frendship, Romance, Slash Merlin/Gwaine  
**Disclaimer****-** Merlin appartient à la BBC et l'image à son légitime propriétaire. "Tip the Scales" est une chanson de Rise Against, tirée de l'album _Siren Song of Counter Culture_.  
**Synopsis**** - **Saison 5 Imaginaire. Après des mois de silence, Morgana s'attaque de nouveau à Camelot, à la tête d'une armée d'impitoyables Saxons, prête à conquérir tout l'Albion... Mais une arme magique scellée dans un mystérieux tombeau pourrait bien changer la donne pour Camelot et ses alliés.

**Spoilers! ** Ensemble des Saisons.

**Notes - **Bon, à l'origine ça devait être une fic vraiment longue faisant office de ma saison 5 imaginaire... C'est toujours le cas, mais j'ai découpé en trois principaux morceaux afin de ne pas vous tuer, surtout quand j'ai vu le compteur afficher 11,500 mots :D

* * *

**Tip the Scales**

**Partie I - Encrypted**

De ce que Gwaine pouvait encore en dire, son histoire romantique - mais pas vraiment _romantique_ dès le tout début - avec Merlin avait vraiment commencé le jour où un idiot particulièrement audacieux était entré dans le château avec la ferme intention de voler le Roi. L'idée n'était d'ailleurs même pas de réussir, surtout vu les moyens limités dont le voleur – une espèce de fourbe mal rasé sentant quelque chose entre l'alcool frelaté et la paille pourrie – disposait. Il s'était fait avoir avant même de passer les portes de la cour, et au-delà du côté très risible de la situation, c'était l'artefact trouvé dans son sac qui ouvrit aux chevaliers de Camelot les portes d'une nouvelle aventure dont ils n'étaient pas si sûrs de vouloir.

Six mois avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient mis en échec une énième tentative de Morgana pour s'emparer du trône de Camelot, et depuis, rien de dangereux n'était arrivé. Les peuplades voisines et leurs souverains se tenaient à l'écart tandis qu'Arthur consolidait son jeune règne, désormais libre de toute influence néfaste, Agravaine étant mystérieusement mort.

« Hé, Gwaine ! »

C'était Elyan – il était d'ailleurs chargé de l'interrogatoire du voleur qu'ils avaient sur les bras.

« Arthur te cherche, lui signala-t-il vivement en continuant sur son chemin jusqu'aux cachots.

Gwaine s'arrêta en chemin et fronça les sourcils en suivant Elyan du regard, étonné.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade chevalier qui ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre.

- J'en sais rien !

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire où il est ! S'indigna Gwaine en suivant du regard le frère de Gwen.

- Salle du trône, où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre à cette heure ?

Sentant le ton énervé de son interlocuteur malgré les cinq bon mètres les séparant, Gwaine n'insista pas et laissa Elyan marcher rageusement jusqu'aux cachots. Il émit un sifflement amusé en comprenant d'où pouvait provenir l'agacement du frère – Gwen passait son temps aux côtés d'Arthur et bien que les deux soient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été, le frère et la sœur restaient distants l'un envers l'autre… Ce qui n'empêchait pas Elyan de se sentir protecteur vis-à-vis du brutal changement de classe sociale de sa sœur qui n'avait jamais fait partie de ce monde d'aristocrates.

Percy et Léon le rassuraient en lui répétant qu'Arthur serait là pour la protéger, mais Elyan persistait. Ce qui, évidemment, avait dû énerver Gwen qui se pensait capable de se protéger toute seule – ce que Gwaine lui accordait. Et elle avait sans doute déjà assez d'Arthur sur le dos… Donc, en toute logique, ils s'étaient disputés.

- Okay, okay. Pas la peine de t'énerver », marmonna Gwaine en allant à la rencontre du Roi.

Il rejoignit l'intérieur du château et monta rapidement une volée de marches, pourtant peu soucieux d'arriver en retard mais pas non plus fou. Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre, et même si Gwaine tirait sur la corde autant qu'il le pouvait, parfois c'était mieux de ne pas trop forcer… Et puis il devait avouer qu'il était bien curieux de ce qu'Arthur pouvait lui demander… D'habitude il se plaignait et comme les autres il préférait rester loin de Gwaine et de ses bavardages.

Et comme le chevalier ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Gwaine rentra dans quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa stature au détour d'un couloir, et ladite personne se retrouva projetée au sol, son paquetage de linge éparpillé par terre.

« Ah pardon, s'excusa-t-il vivement en aidant sa victime à se relever.

Victime qui avait un drap très comiquement coincé sur le visage.

- Gwaine ?

- Merlin ?

Réellement étonné et absolument persuadé de rêver – comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le valet du Roi dans les couloirs – Gwaine tenta de bégayer quelques mots qui passèrent inaperçus sous le flot d'excuses déversées par Merlin qui attrapa les draps et se planta devant le Chevalier comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Hm… Oui ? Fit-il avec une légère gêne.

Merlin lui sourit, radieux et amusé par le comportement de son ami.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'aller à la taverne, Chevalier Gwaine, lui lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait réprobateur. Le Roi va finir par entendre parler de tes absences et se demandera si tu n'es pas devenu dépendant à la bière du tavernier…

Gwaine rit, puis se remit en chemin pour éviter toute autre distraction de la part de Merlin – et Dieu seul savait à quel point le valet pouvait distraire le chevalier…

- Bonne journée Gwaine !

Presque niais, celui-ci cacha au mieux son sourire idiot avant de se tourner pour faire un signe de la main à Merlin qui repartit avec son linge dans une autre direction.

- Bonne journée, marmonna le chevalier en le voyant s'éloigner.

Il se remit en route et donna un coup de pied dans la patte d'une chaise en bois posée dans le couloir qu'il empruntait.

- Bonne journée, se singea-t-il avec sévérité. Bonne journée…

Puis il tomba assis sur la chaise, se couvrant les mains de son visage.

- Je suis un crétin », se plaignit-il tout bas.

Le couloir était vide, malgré tout la dignité de Gwaine lui interdisait de se donner davantage en spectacle au milieu du château. Inspirant longuement et profondément, il se releva et repartit vers la salle du trône où Arthur l'attendait, tout en continuant de se fustiger mentalement sur sa conduite qu'il trouvait des plus débiles.

Oh, le fait que Merlin fasse lentement mais sûrement disparaître le peu de raison qui lui restait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ne datait pas de la dernière pluie. C'était même plutôt ancien. Depuis ce fameux coup du Roi Pêcheur, Arthur en danger, Merlin venant réclamer son aide. La scène auprès du feu de camp où il avait été si près de dire des choses qu'à l'époque il n'était pas sûr de comprendre complètement, mais qu'il pensait. Et puis l'évidence lui avait sauté au nez. Il était amoureux de Merlin, et pas qu'un peu. Assez pour que ce soit ingérable lorsque le concerné se retrouvait dans les parages, en fait…

En conséquence de quoi, Gwaine s'était mis à le regarder de loin et à agir avec lui comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, alors que dans son cœur il souhaitait tout le contraire. Mais voilà, avouer ou ne pas avouer, il fallait choisir… Et Gwaine préférait rester à l'écart plutôt que de détruire le peu qu'il avait déjà. C'était peut-être destructeur, sûrement même, mais il lui était plus supportable de jouer les martyrs silencieux que de voir celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis le fuir, dégouté par son attitude. N'importe qui lui aurait soufflé que ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de Merlin, mais à ceux-là Gwaine disait tant pis. _Tant pis, tant pis… Je ne le mérite pas. _Peut-être qu'avant de devenir Chevalier, il se serait jeté à corps perdu dans cette romance impossible, mais il n'avait vu que les femmes et les tavernes, pas le jeune apprenti de Gaius qui était un ami, mais sans plus. Et puis il avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de presque effrayant qu'il avait préféré ignorer après s'en être rendu compte lors d'une aventure dans laquelle il avait suivi Merlin sans se poser de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un faisan.

- Un faisan ?

- Un très gros. » Avait-il précisé en voyant l'air effrayé de Merlin.

Puis il s'était saisi de son épée, avait nerveusement regardé les alentours et ils s'étaient remis à discuter. Aujourd'hui encore la scène le faisait sourire, surtout vu le cri monstrueux des vouivres qui habitaient les terres désolées où Arthur était parti faire sa fichue quête – aucune chance que ce soit un faisan, littéralement aucune.

« Tu peux faire demi-tour si tu veux, lui avait par la suite proposé Merlin, tourné dans la direction des hurlements.

Gwaine se souvint avoir pouffé de rire, amusé. Tourner les talons ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit.

- Je n'ai pas peur des faisans, avait-il répliqué, plein de courage.

Curieux, Merlin avait fini par lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, chose à laquelle Gwaine avait répondu plutôt évasivement.

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Léger moment de flottement, puis Gwaine avait détourné les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Merlin alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu « _qu'il y avait autre chose _». A l'époque, ça avait été le moment le plus embarrassant qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, et avait cherché à détourner le sujet sur Arthur en pensant que ce serait là une bonne solution.

- Je veux aider un ami.

- Arthur a de la chance de nous avoir, statua Merlin, amusé par la situation.

Gwaine avait spontanément répliqué, incapable de tenir sa langue. Il n'était pas un menteur, un beau parleur certes, mais pas menteur. Sa nourrice lui avait longtemps raconté à quel point son grand cœur était un cadeau du ciel, et combien le mensonge apportait la tristesse et le malheur.

- Pas Arthur, avait-il répondu en souriant sincèrement à Merlin.

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé alors avait été le plus intense de toute sa vie.

- Je ferais la même chose pour toi, lui assura Merlin sur le même ton grave et presque solennel.

- J'espère.

Il avait laissé sa réplique flotter entre eux, avant de rajouter, presque comme pour se justifier :

- Tu es le seul ami que j'aie.

Merlin s'était tourné vers le feu.

- Ça ne me surprend pas. » Avait-il dit.

Gwaine avait ri, amer, sachant parfaitement ce que Merlin lui reprochait – son style de vie. Il n'était pas loin de répliquer quelque chose lorsque de nouveaux hurlements les avaient interrompus; leur conversation s'était alors arrêtée là.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais poursuivie.

Mais il n'était plus temps de se morfondre sur ses erreurs passées. Gwaine se releva et repartit en direction de la salle du trône – Arthur ne tolérait pas vraiment qu'on le fasse attendre pour quoique ce soit. Les gardes surveillant l'entrée lui firent un signe de tête et l'un d'eux lui ouvrit la porte.

Les bannerets et conseillers d'Arthur n'étant pas présents, la salle paraissait étrangement vide. Même la table n'était pas aussi encombrée que d'ordinaire; ils n'était que quatre ou cinq personnes, dont Yseult qui lui sourit, tout comme Gaius qui était au fond de la salle, prêt à intervenir si on demandait son conseil. Tristan était également là et ils échangèrent un rapide regard intrigué avant qu'Arthur ne prenne la parole pour leur expliquer le but de cet entretien sollicité par sa royale personne.

« Comme vous le savez, un voleur a pénétré dans le château il y a deux jours. Il avait ceci en sa possession, déclara le monarque en désignant un large morceau de parchemin étendu sur la massive table de bois.

Il marqua une pause, les observa, puis se tourna plus précisément vers Tristan tandis que Gwaine observait la carte, superposée avec un parchemin plus récent des frontières. Le vieux parchemin montrait clairement la frontière entre le Royaume de Cenred et Camelot, quelque part au milieu des forêts austères et froides qui formaient la majeure partie du territoire. Y circuler était rendu difficile par les intempéries – notamment le verglas sur les chemins – et le nombre de bandits sévissant sur les routes était trop élevé à l'approche de l'hiver pour se permettre une sortie sans risques – les vauriens ayant eux aussi des marmots à nourrir, l'automne était généralement la période des derniers raids… Les bandits étaient alors prêts à tout pour grappiller le plus de richesses possibles. Gwaine connaissait d'ailleurs bien cette région pour y avoir navigué pendant des années, puis des mois, après avoir rencontré Merlin et Arthur dans une taverne du Royaume au temps où Uther était encore en vie. Ce qui le ramena à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait croisé Elyan. Pourquoi au juste Arthur avait-il besoin de lui, si l'affaire ne concernait qu'une carte et le voleur - déjà arrêté ?

- Tristan, j'espérais que tu puisses reconnaître cette carte.

Arthur la souleva précautionneusement et la tendit au contrebandier qui l'examina, Yseult à ses côtés observant la manœuvre. Le chevalier tourna et retourna la feuille, toucha le grain, vérifia même l'odeur – Gwaine retint difficilement un rire moqueur à cette vue si ridicule. Arthur lui lança un regard clairement réprobateur avant de reporter son attention sur le couple qui semblait unanime.

- C'est une vraie, commenta Yseult. Nous l'avons même déjà eue entre les mains, à vrai dire… Pas un très bon souvenir, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- La plupart des ses propriétaires étant sujets à une mort rapide, nous l'avons vendue il y a bien deux ans de ça à un vieillard infirme, confirma Tristan.

Arthur, ne comprenant pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir, attendit qu'ils poursuivent.

- Cette carte montre le chemin d'un tombeau secret qui contiendrait une arme d'une grande puissance – les légendes disent aussi que seuls quelques élus peuvent ouvrir cette porte, mais personne n'a jamais tenté l'expédition, poursuivit Yseult en reposant la carte sur la table.

- Gaius, appela Arthur en se tournant vers le vieil homme, reclus dans un coin de la salle.

S'approchant, le médecin de la cour qui avait entendu la conversation prit le parti du couple de contrebandiers.

- Je ne connais cette carte que de nom, Sire, mais de ce que j'ai lu à son sujet, il faut du sang pour la faire fonctionner. C'est une condition sine qua non, ajouta-t-il comme s'il pensait Arthur incapable de comprendre.

- Le sang d'animal fonctionne, intervint Tristan qui avait volontairement omis ce détail. Elle montre ensuite le chemin et votre position -

- Il faut une bestiole vivante ?

Yseult acquiesça à la question de Gwaine.

- Un cheval ou un âne peut faire l'affaire. Il faut juste qu'il survive le long du trajet…

- Pourquoi pas un être humain ? Intervint Gaius. Ce serait plus sécuritaire, à moins que la quantité de sang à prendre ne soit trop importante…

- Elle l'est, le coupa Tristan, confirmant les doutes du vieux médecin.

- Bien, nous ne pouvons donc pas prendre ce risque, lança Arthur avec un air clairement contrarié – il avait visiblement eu la même idée. Gwaine, appela-t-il ensuite.

Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie.

-Je sais que tu as erré longtemps dans cette région, aussi j'aimerais que tu ailles inspecter les alentours – il y a eu un peu de grabuge, plus cette histoire de carte… Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Si Morgana est encore envie, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle mette la main sur cette arme et sème la zizanie dans le royaume. Compris ?

Gwaine acquiesça, ses soupçons confirmés.

Ce coup-ci, il serait pisteur.

- Vas-y seul, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention. Tu partiras dès que la copie sera prête, et si tu trouves le moindre signe d'agitation qui te paraîtras suspecte, reviens nous la rapporter immédiatement – je te donnerais un délai, afin d'être sûr que tu n'as pas été fait prisonnier. Tiens-toi à ma disposition, Gwaine.

- Bien Sire, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Quand dois-je partir ?

Arthur sembla y réfléchir un court instant, puis se décida.

- Sois prêt pour ce soir. Ne dis à personne où tu vas, c'est bien compris ? Insista Arthur. Tristan, Yseult, occupez-vous de le mettre au courant pour la carte.

- Ce sera fait, acquiesça Tristan en se saisissant du morceau de parchemin.

- Il nous faudrait une mule ou un âne, signala Yseult en suivant son compagnon et Gwaine.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, du moment que Gwaine part rapidement. »

Tristan, Yseult et ce dernier acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la salle du trône, le regard lourd d'Arthur pesant sur leurs dos.

Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur.

. : : .

Merlin avait effectué toutes ses corvées sans vraiment les voir. Il se trouvait curieusement esseulé depuis quelques temps, et c'était une sensation assez étrange – pourtant, il n'en montrait rien, convaincu qu'il créerait des histoires inutiles s'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Du coup, il avait décidé de régler ce drôle et pour le moins inhabituel problème tout seul. Gaius n'ayant pas fait de commentaire, le magicien ne devait pas courir à la catastrophe – ou alors, il se faisait vraiment du mouron pour rien. Et puis il y avait ces curieux cauchemars qu'il avait commencés à faire, peut-être prémonitoire, peut-être pas; il ne voulait encore une fois pas en parler à Gaius pour ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement sur lui, mais ça l'inquiétait, en plus de ses sentiments platoniques pour le Roi qui entraient en compte et avaient décidé de le torturer, récemment. Comme ça, par pure gratuité.

Bref, la situation était peu commune et Merlin n'avait pas de vraies réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était pas très ordinaire et pas vraiment agréable, mais Merlin se voyait mal aller se plaindre à Arthur ou à Gaius pour quelque chose d'aussi minime. L'ennui, c'est qu'il voulait quand même un avis extérieur… Mais d'un autre côté non…

« Merlin ? »

Gwen qui se promenait librement dans le château en décida pour lui.

« Gwen ! La salua-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas lorsqu'il se fût approché.

La souveraine éclata de rire, amusée.

- Moi aussi je voulais te parler, répondit-elle vivement en se mettant à marcher dans le couloir. Allons dehors ! »

Enjouée, la Reine babillait sur tout et n'importe quoi tandis qu'au bras de Merlin qui faisait des manières pour la faire sourire, ils descendaient les escaliers jusqu'à la cour. Dieu, combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté ainsi, libres de leurs responsabilités et de leurs devoirs respectifs ?

Il faisait grand soleil bien qu'un peu frais, Merlin et Gwen décidèrent donc de marcher afin de ne pas avoir trop froid, babillant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi comme de très vieux amis.

« Alors, raconte-moi tes malheurs, souffla Gwen après avoir ri à l'une des anecdotes de Merlin.

Peu sûr de s'il devait ou non évoquer le sujet, celui-ci regarda nerveusement autour de lui, vérifiant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait.

- J'ai fait des rêves étranges récemment, avoua-t-il à la Reine dont le visage se voila d'inquiètude.

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Des batailles, souffla Merlin avec un trémolo dans la voix, pour se reprendre aussitôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas va, ce ne sont sûrement que des rêves !

Gwen n'en crut pas un mot et lui fit les gros yeux.

- Raconte-moi, insista-t-elle avec fermeté.

Merlin inspira, son regard perdu dans le vague.

- Il y a un dragon rouge, et un dragon blanc. Sur des drapeaux différents, précisa-t-il. Ils se combattent et j'entends derrière des bruits d'épées et d'armures qui se brisent, et c'est juste tellement réel…

- Continue, l'encouragea Gwen en faisant son possible pour paraître rassurante envers son ami et ne pas montrer son appréhension. Deux dragons sur des bannières, des bruits de lutte. Quoi d'autre ?

- Les drapeaux se combattent. L'un des deux finit déchiré, le rouge.

La Reine fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser au pire, mais l'idée qu'il s'agissait là d'un emblème de Camelot détruit lui traversa l'esprit. Et même si l'idée avait été fugitive, le fait que son Royaume disparaisse purement et simplement la terrorisa.

- Je sais ce que tu vas penser, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne le fais pas, lui lança Merlin avec une voix presque paniquée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est sûrement juste un rêve, mais je continue de le faire sans arrêt et il fallait que je t'en parle…

Gwen lui sourit, effrayée mais heureuse que Merlin, l'altruiste Merlin au cœur d'or dont la vie passait en tout dernier, vienne lui parler de ses problèmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

L'idée que ce fut _magique_ lui traversa l'esprit un instant pendant lequel elle s'imagina son meilleur ami tourner aussi mal que Morgana, sa maîtresse jadis si gentille, si humaine bien que perdue dans le monde de princesse qu'Uther lui avait construit.

Mais Merlin, c'était justement Merlin : il ne tuerait _jamais_, même avec une bonne raison – surtout avec une bonne raison, car pour lui la vie avait bien trop de valeur. Ce garçon était le bien incarné, négociant même la survie des pires gredins car pour lui rien ne justifiait la mort d'un être humain, même coupable.

- Je te crois, Merlin, souffla Gwen en écho à ses pensées. Mais dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu te sens un peu seul, tout ça ?

Sa plaisanterie eut le mérite de le faire sourire – sans le savoir, la Reine avait touché une des cordes sensibles et Merlin s'en amusa, heureux que sa meilleure amie le connaisse si bien.

- Sûrement, rit-il avec ce même petit rictus crispé. Sûrement…

- Ecoute, je sais qu'avec Arthur c'est un peu dur en ce moment, avec ses fonctions et moi, qui suis aussi plutôt occupée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois –

Merlin l'interrompit avec de grands gestes et une expression horrifiée, son visage reflétant une extrême culpabilité.

- Non ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous, je te jure ! Se défendit-il. J'ai juste… Enfin, tu vois.

- Ouais… Ou alors tu serais amoureux ? San t'en rendre compte ? Les concernés sont souvent les derniers au courant, le taquina la souveraine de Camelot en lui envoyant un léger coup d'épaule.

L'air horrifié de son ami lui confirma que oui, il y avait peut-être quelque chose.

- Gwen ! S'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

Celle-ci rit légèrement, avant de l'observer d'un air espiègle.

- Oh allez, tu peux tout me dire !

Elle était certaine d'avoir tapé juste – ou pas très loin, vu la gène toute particulière que semblait éprouver Merlin à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

- Non non, il n'y a personne, lui assura-t-il cependant.

Gwen soupira lourdement devant tant d'entêtement.

- S'il n'y a personne, pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Merlin…

- Oui, bon, d'accord… Mais c'est parce que tu m'embêtes !

- A d'autres, s'amusa la Reine de Camelot.

Merlin se racla la gorge et commença à regarder à droite, puis à gauche, puis un peu n'importe où jusqu'à ce que le regard insistant de Gwen finisse par le faire craquer.

- Tu as raison, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il semblait si mortifié par cette situation que Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

- Allons, ce n'est sûrement si grave, tempéra-t-elle une fois calmée, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

- Alors, qui est-ce ? » Insista-t-elle avec un sourire canaille.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, la regarda droit dans les yeux, sondant le regard sombre de Gwen qui, avant d'être sa souveraine était sa meilleure amie.

« _Ton Roi. J'aime __**ton**__ Roi, Gwen. Ce n'est pas le même amour que celui que vous vous portez, oh non. Mais je le respecte infiniment, j'admire son courage, son entêtement et son grand cœur, je peux rire avec lui comme s'il n'était pas mon souverain, parce qu'il est mon ami et que je ne veux pas que ça change. _»

Il n'aurait même pas su dire avec des mots précis ce qu'il ressentait pour Arthur; il adorait sa présence, supportait ses bêtises, lui répondait insolemment comme si de rien était, si bien qu'à force d'être à ses côtés, Merlin avait fini par l'aimer. C'était plus qu'un ami, car le lien qu'ils partageaient au devant de leur destin commun n'était pas à prendre à légère, mais il n'espérait rien de plus – leur amour était platonique, respectueux, magnifique à sa façon et Merlin espérait que jamais ça ne change.

« Alors ? Insista derechef Gwen avec une voix plus basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je préfère l'amitié de mes amis, répondit-il abruptement avec un sourire radieux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

Un sourire identique ourla les lèvres de Guenièvre.

- Je continue à penser que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un, le taquina-t-elle encore un peu avant de se remettre à marcher.

Merlin ricana, peu sûr que ce soit la solution à tous ses problèmes.

- Un amoureux providentiel, rêvassa Gwen en se remettant à sa hauteur.

- Un ? S'étrangla son ami en rougissant furieusement.

Elle lui tapota le dos gentiment.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais rien remarquer ? Tu n'as jamais été attiré par aucune fille, et honnêtement, je ne te vois pas aller avec une seule d'entre elle, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Tu y vas un peu fort, là…

- Non non, je t'assure ! Répondit-elle avec une candeur presque excessive. Ce n'est pas si rare, qu'un homme soit avec un homme… Geoffrey m'a expliqué des choses à ce propos. Qu'une femme est bien souvent juste un corps pour avoir des héritiers…

- Arthur n'est pas comme ça, la rassura Merlin. Il t'aime.

- Je sais, ricana Gwen avec un petit air hystérique à l'idée qu'Arthur ne veuille qu'elle. Mais je maintiens qu'une femme, ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi. Tu es trop… Elles profiteraient de ta gentillesse.

- Comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant ? Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'essaie de te trouver un mari et tu me traites de profiteuse ? Quelle ingratitude, je suis choquée ! S'amusa la reine en faisant des manières d'une façon totalement absurde et très comique.

- Pardonnez mon impertinence, Milady, répondit Merlin en jouant le jeu.

Gwen éclata de rire.

- Mais je suis sérieuse, dit-elle une fois leur fou rire passé.

- Mouais, marmonna le valet d'Arthur en regardant ses pieds.

- Un chevalier, lança spontanément la souveraine.

- De quoi ?

- Oui, un chevalier, ça se serait parfait, poursuivit-elle pour elle-même, perdue dans ses rêveries utopiques aux yeux de Merlin. Définitivement un chevalier. »

Il lui sourit pauvrement mais la laissa tirer des plans sur la comète, écoutant d'une oreille distraire à quel point tel ou tel banneret était beau, pour continuer à dériver sur le fait d'aimer en lui-même.

Merlin était bien d'accord sur quelques points, mais lorsque Gwen se mit à évoquer les noms des Chevaliers d'Arthur, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse; peu importe quel nom son amie sortirait, il était persuadé d'être incapable d'aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Arthur – et qui accepterait partager l'être aimé à ce point sans en devenir fou ? - Pourtant, il se sentait seul. Il avait de formidables amis, de très bons amis – et il n'oserait jamais les accuser de quoique ce soit – mais parfois Merlin aurait aimé qu'il y ait _quelqu'un_. Une personne en qui il aurait suffisamment confiance pour tout lui avouer, du secret le plus ridicule à celui qui était le mieux gardé – sa magie, pour ne citer qu'elle – une personne qui verrait Merlin pour tout ce qu'il était, le_ vrai_ Merlin, et qui ne poserait pas de questions, se contenterait de l'aimer sans conditions.

Il offrit un sourire forcé à Gwen.

Tant que la magie ne serait pas libre sur les terres d'Albion, il n'y aurait pas d'_amoureux providentiel_.

Des cris provenant des remparts du château attirèrent soudain leur attention, et bientôt ce fut Leon qui vint chercher Gwen et Merlin pour leur annoncer que Gwaine était revenu. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard intrigué, la même question traversant leurs esprits – quand et où était-il parti, au juste ? Sans un mot, ils suivirent Leon et se pressèrent jusqu'à la cour où Arthur était déjà présent.

Le cheval alezan qui portait Gwaine était couvert de poussière et ses pattes étaient pleines de boue; le cavalier lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il semblait avoir fait tout le voyage du retour à toute vitesse. Merlin le rejoignit pour tenir son cheval tandis qu'il descendait, vêtu d'une discrète armure en cuir, d'une tunique et d'un pantalon simples plutôt que de l'attirail armure-cape réglementaire des Chevaliers de Camelot.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Gwaine en remarquant une petite coupure sur sa joue.

Essoufflé, celui-ci acquiesça et lui marmonna que ce n'était rien de grave.

- Juste des branches », souffla-t-il en extirpant quelque chose de sa scelle.

Il rejoignit Arthur à grands pas, son fardeau toujours enroulé dans ce qui ressemblait à une cape particulièrement sale – probablement celle avec laquelle il était parti.

Il la déplia violemment aux pieds d'Arthur. Une arme en tomba dans un grand fracas de bois et de métal qui résonna sur le sol dallé de la cour complètement silencieuse. Merlin qui entraînait déjà le cheval épuisé vers les écuries aperçut du coin de l'œil ce que Gwaine venait de balancer aux pieds du Roi – une _arbalète_. A sa connaissance, le seul peuple qui utilisait des arbalètes plutôt que des arcs – les arbres de leur pays ne fournissant pas un bois assez souple pour construire ces derniers – c'était les Saxons. Si Gwaine en avait croisé si près de la frontière avec Cenred, ce n'était pas bon. Les Saxons ne s'aventuraient jamais autant au Sud, traversaient encore plus rarement le royaume de Cenred; selon ce qu'il avait appris auprès de Gaius et Geoffrey, Merlin savait qu'ils venaient d'une île lointaine, l'Iceland ou quelque chose comme ça, et que le climat y était trop rude pour qu'ils y passent l'hiver – de fait, la plupart des navires Saxons accostaient en Albion et restaient dans les forêts du Nord le temps que la saison froide se termine. On les y tolérait, mais sans plus – ils rentraient chez eux pour l'été, et on ne les revoyait plus pendant des mois. Geoffrey les décrivant comme particulièrement massifs, blonds aux yeux clairs et à la peau pâle – il disait également que les barbares étaient des sauvages sans éducation sans en avoir jamais croisé un seul.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. Que faisaient-ils jusqu'ici, presque au point le plus au Sud de l'Albion, à la frontière de Camelot ? L'hiver n'arriverait pas avant quatre bons mois…

Il hoqueta de surprise en comprenant ce que la présence de l'arbalète signifiait à coup sûr. Et l'expression sur le visage d'Arthur lui confirma qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

**. : : .**

« Je suis resté coincé devant la porte, marmonna la voix de Gwaine, peu fier d'avouer qu'une simple barricade l'avait arrêté – mais elle était lourde, aussi !

- Tu penses qu'il faudrait que nous soyons combien ?

- J'ai été incapable de l'ouvrir tout seul, mais peut-être que Percy aurait pu. »

Au dehors, Merlin s'appliquait à coller le plus parfaitement possible son oreille contre le bois épais de la porte de la salle du Trône, de même que Gwen qui, après avoir un instant protesté et s'être amusée de la réaction de Merlin, avait fini par l'imiter. Au final, à force de se pousser l'un l'autre contre le battant de bois, ils avaient fini par tomber en avant aux yeux du couple de trafiquants, de Gwaine et de Gaius qui semblaient hésiter entre sourire et garder leur sérieux face au Roi que la situation n'amusait pas vraiment.

Quelques soupirs agacés plus tard, Arthur les avait fait asseoir avec eux et ils se firent expliquer la délicate entreprise du Chevalier dont la mission avait été un succès complet – excepté cette porte de pierre qu'il n'avait pas pu soulever. Finalement, trois jours après le retour de Gwaine de sa mission dans les sous-bois à la frontière du Royaume de Cenred, il fut décidé qu'une seconde expédition aurait lieu, plus importante cette fois-ci, afin de décider de ce qu'il fallait faire de cette découverte.

Arthur était partagé. Il voulait condamner le tombeau, afin d'empêcher sa maléfique demi-sœur de mettre la main sur davantage d'armes et de gagner en puissance… Où il pouvait ouvrir le tombeau et aviser ensuite… Mais utiliser la magie pour triompher de Morgana, c'était comme si la fin justifiait les moyens, et le Roi de Camelot refusait de détruire ce contre quoi son père s'était battu pendant tant d'années avec ferveur, ce qui avait tué tant d'innocents et volé tant de vies… Et ce même si les paroles suppliantes de Dragoon lui revenaient en tête, son air fatigué malgré son apparente bonne santé rappelant à Arthur qu'il avait devant lui un vieillard usé par la vie qui avait sûrement vu bon nombre de ses amis périr lors de la Grande Purge. Le Roi savait qu'il fallait agir vite, car s'il y avait bien une arme dans ce tombeau, il fallait empêcher Morgana de mettre la main dessus. Gaius était certes de bon conseil, mais l'avis du vieux médecin de la cour n'était pas plus arrêté que celui de son monarque. Il ne proposait rien de concret, sans doute parce que lui-même ignorait quelle solution était la meilleure; mais comme l'indécision d'Arthur finirait à la longue par être dangereuse, Gaius finit par demander à ce que Merlin se rende sur place afin de voir si ce que contenait le tombeau pouvait être utilisable, le vieux médecin étant trop âgé pour risquer une escapade dans des bois si dangereux.

La route n'était peut-être pas longue mais le cortège encadrant Arthur serait léger afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Gwen resterait au Château afin d'assurer la régence du Royaume le temps de l'expédition, Leon et Elyan à ses côtés pour assurer sa sécurité, tandis que son mari, Merlin et Perceval, menés par Tristan, Yseult et Gwaine se rendraient à la crypte découverte par ce dernier.

« Arthur, tu dois vraiment y aller ?

Le Roi vérifiait les sangles de sa selle sans prêter particulièrement attention aux élans d'inquiétude de sa femme. Depuis quelques temps, Gwen cauchemardait et avait du mal à fermer l'œil. Le problème avait été réglé avec les potions de Gaius qui avaient permis à la Reine de retrouver un sommeil serein, mais malgré tout celle-ci demeurait prise d'un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'Arthur sortait du château, même pour des choses aussi minimes que de s'entraîner dans la cour avec ses Chevaliers ou aller à la chasse. Arthur comprenait, évidemment. Lui aussi était effrayé à l'idée de perdre Guenièvre, mais il trouvait parfois cette surprotectivité étouffante - aussi s'était-il promis d'en terminer rapidement avec Morgana, pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre enfin en paix, sans se soucier constamment des attaques de la sorcière ou de ses plans diaboliques pour reprendre le pouvoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il à Gwen en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je ne serais pas long. »

Elle acquiesça puis retourna au niveau de Leon et Elyan qui s'étaient réunis en compagnie des notables de la cour pour assister au départ du Roi et de ses Chevaliers.

La chevauchée jusqu'au tombeau serait courte, leur avait assuré Gwaine. Lui-même n'était pas parti plus de trois jours et avait avoué avoir pris quelques détours afin d'éviter de vieux amis à lui. Sa grimace en évoquant ses anciennes connaissances avait enfin fait sourire Merlin, le pauvre valet étant horriblement crispé sur son cheval à guetter les bois comme si une menace pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Personne n'était d'ailleurs vraiment rassuré, sauf peut-être Tristan et Yseult dont les bandits pouvaient être de vieilles connaissances – mais malgré tout, Gwaine doutait que les contrebandiers soient si sereins que ça. Avec le fait d'être un bandit venait souvent des règlements de compte et autres querelles qui finissaient fréquemment dans le sang…

« Nous sommes encore loin ? Osa demander Arthur lors d'une pause à la mi-journée.

Merlin abreuvait les chevaux tandis que leur repas frugal repas composé de poulet, quelques légumes et autres fruits était sorti des sacs par Tristan et Yseult.

- On ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Yseult après un rapide regard autour d'elle. Mais demandez plutôt à Gwaine lorsqu'il reviendra, il saura vous dire mieux que moi, proposa-t-elle au souverain.

- Merci, fit tout de même Arthur.

Leur mission était importante, il le savait, néanmoins l'idée de découvrir une arme magique à la puissance phénoménale n'était pas aussi excitante qu'il l'aurait cru. Trouver cette arme était une chose, mais qu'en faire ensuite ? La même question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, et il n'avait pas plus de réponse qu'hier. L'objectif premier était d'empêcher Morgana de l'utiliser, c'est pourquoi détruire l'arme aurait été le mieux à faire; or, selon Gaius, détruire une arme magique était une entreprise des plus difficiles que seul un magicien, voire même un groupe de magiciens expérimentés pouvait tenter… Et même si Arthur réussissait à réunir suffisamment de mages, un objet magique devenait quasiment impossible à détruire s'il était trop vieux – ce qui était visiblement le cas selon Gwaine dont le récit comportait de très très nombreuses allusions à l'état crasseux du tombeau, ce à quoi Elyan avait d'ailleurs répliqué que rien ne pouvait être pire que la chambre du concerné.

- Je vais aller le chercher, lança le Roi en partant à pieds.

N'ayant qu'une direction approximative en tête, Arthur chercha du regard et tendit l'oreille afin de se retrouver son chevalier. Ne trouvant finalement personne, il fit demi-tour et retourna voir les autres, se disant que Gwaine était peut-être revenu de sa « patrouille » tandis que lui fouillait les alentours.

Oh, miracle ! C'était le cas, Gwaine l'insaisissable était de retour au bercail et distrayait Merlin en s'agitant avec une couronne de feuilles posée sur sa tête.

A quoi jouaient-ils, pas besoin d'être Gaius pour le deviner.

- GWAINE !

Le chevalier sursauta si violemment qu'il en fit tomber son attribut feuillu.

- Oh oh, fit-il avant de se retourner prestement face au Roi qui s'approchait à grands pas.

- Arrête d'amuser Merlin et dis-moi plutôt si nous sommes bientôt arrivés, s'agaça ce dernier en se plantant devant son chevalier.

Gwaine reprit son sérieux tandis que derrière lui le valet du Roi faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son fou-rire.

- Nous ne sommes plus si loin, Sire. Une heure ou deux et nous y serons, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. Vous marchez sur ma couronne ! » Ajouta le chevalier avec un air horrifié qui fit éclater Merlin de rire.

Arthur n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça très amusant. Il rappela son valet à l'ordre puis les laissa à leur discussion, s'éloignant un peu pour réfléchir. Merlin le suivit presque aussitôt, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Gwaine qui resta seul avec sa couronne de feuilles piétinée.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? Sa compagnie était-elle si infâme ?

Le chevalier donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, agacé.

Arthur était le Roi, certes, mais n'était-il pas lui aussi un ami de Merlin ? Un _très bon ami_ de Merlin ? Lassé, Gwaine partit s'isoler près des chevaux sans faire attention à Yseult, Tristan ou Perceval qui l'avaient regardé faire, interrogatif. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de chercher à en savoir davantage, puisqu'Arthur et Merlin étaient de retour; ils reprirent donc la route jusqu'à l'entrée scellée découverte par Gwaine quelques jours plus tôt. La porte de pierre était effectivement massive, débroussaillée de ses lierres et de ses ronces, si bien qu'Arthur songea que la masse qu'ils avaient emportée ne serait pas de trop. Percy décida tout de même de tenter le coup : il s'arcbouta contre la pierre après un sourire de connivence à son Roi et un clin d'œil au chevalier rentré bredouille qui le regardait, défiant.

La porte céda presque immédiatement dans un long grincement.

« J'avais fait le plus gros, siffla un Gwaine mécontent.

Merlin rit de bon cœur, puis suivit Arthur qui s'engageait déjà dans la crypte.

- On va rester ici avec les chevaux, les prévint Tristan en parlant pour Yseult et lui. Ne tardez pas trop, la nuit va tomber d'ici quelques heures et les environs ne seront plus si sûrs… »

Gwaine qui fermait la marche acquiesça, une torche tout juste allumée grâce au briquet du contrebandier en main.

Percy étant un peu trop grand pour la petitesse de l'étroit boyau qu'ils traversaient, celui-ci se promenait courbé sous les blagues grivoises de Gwaine qui n'en loupait décidément pas une. Arthur lui fit abruptement signe de se taire, agacé par l'humour inapproprié du chevalier dans cette situation plus que périlleuse, et ce bien qu'aucun danger ne se soit présenté à eux.

Au bout de ce qui parut être à Merlin une petite dizaine de minutes passées à descendre de longs escaliers et débouchèrent sur une grande salle où on sentait, étrangement, une odeur rafraîchissante semblable à celle de l'océan; une fragrance piquante de sel et d'eau. Pourtant l'océan le plus proche était à des lieues d'ici, et ils étaient dans une grotte plutôt profonde, au beau milieu des terres – Merlin supposa donc que c'était une source souterraine, ou que peut-être était-ce une sorte de siphon qui aspirait l'eau de l'océan tout autour de l'île qu'était Albion… Gaius aurait su répondre, s'il avait été là. Un léger courant d'air faisait même vaciller les flammes des torches.

L'endroit était sombre, à peine éclairé par les étranges cristaux bleutés du très haut plafond. Les murs de pierre sombre étaient lisses, avec quelques fresques taillées ou des étagères creusées ici et là. Il n'y avait ni meuble, ni objets spéciaux, pas une trace d'humidité malgré l'odeur persistante d'océan et cette légère brise. Après qu'ils aient allumé les quelques torches autour d'eux, les explorateurs en armure firent le tour de la salle circulaire, jusqu'à se retrouver face au seul point intéressant de toute la pièce : un socle en pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ? Se risqua Merlin en voyant Arthur observer la pierre.

C'était poussiéreux, à hauteur de hanche et fait d'une curieuse pierre blanche polie et plutôt douce au touché; le valet du Roi se mit à essuyer du revers de sa manche la vasque où on voyait désormais de curieux symboles. Le trou était un peu plus petit qu'une assiette, pas vraiment profond.

- Pas l'arme dont on nous a parlés, visiblement, répondit Arthur d'un ton pincé.

- Autant rentrer et demander à Gaius ce qu'il en pense », proposa calmement Percy.

Merlin et Arthur acquiescèrent abruptement, le souvenir plutôt agressif d'une Gwen éplorée dans la cour du château se rappelant à leurs mémoires, en plus du fait que les bois à la frontière du Royaume de Cenred n'étaient pas des plus charmants une fois la nuit tombée.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et rejoignirent Tristan et Yseult à l'extérieur de la crypte dont Percy condamna de nouveau l'entrée que Merlin agrémenta de quelques lierres pour cacher leur récent passage à l'intérieur. Se hâtant, ils quittèrent la région au grand galop et fut rapidement rentrés au Royaume où Gwen, soulagée de les voir de retour en un seul morceau, les attendait déjà même si la nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils franchirent le pont-levis.

« Gaius ! Gaius, j'ai - »

Merlin courait encore lorsqu'il atteignit l'office du médecin de la cours, lequel semblait tout juste se réveiller – il fit d'ailleurs abruptement signe à son élève de se taire.

« Ah vous dormiez, pardon, s'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme en baissant d'un ton.

- Ce n'est pas grave, raconte-moi donc votre aventure, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire compréhensif.

Il était plus curieux que fatigué, en cet instant, si bien qu'il tint jusqu'au bout du long récit de Merlin qui ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes parfois dangereux.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? S'enquit-il une fois son histoire terminée. On aurait scellé l'arme ici, c'est vraiment possible ?

- Un enchanteur ou des druides ont bloqué l'endroit avec un sortilège très puissant… Trop puissant… Lâcha le vieil homme d'un ton pensif.

- Je ne peux pas essayer de le défaire ? Lança hypothétiquement Merlin.

Gaius lui offrit un sourire dubitatif – il avait des capacités hors normes du fait qu'il était Emrys, aucun doute possible, mais ce sortilège était de ceux que même Emrys ne pouvait toucher. Et le médecin de la cour voulait s'assurer que ça reste ainsi – que Merlin comprenne que pouvoir et possibilités ne rimaient pas avec la destruction systématique de l'œuvre de plusieurs vies.

- Merlin, cette chose que des dizaines de magiciens ont scellée il y a des siècles dans le Royaume de Cenred… Ce rituel a été fait avec le consentement des souverains. Je crains… Que défaire cette magie déjà lourde à l'époque ne soit devenu impossible après tout ce temps qu'elle a passé à se fortifier.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- A en juger par ce que tu me rapportes, cette pierre blanche dans laquelle une coupole est creusée… C'est un matériau très spécial qui provient d'un sanctuaire perdu, quelque part en Gaule. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance d'en entendre parler un jour, poursuivit-il rêveusement.

Complètement ignorant de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir, Merlin écoutait avidement Gaius – oubliant un instant tout le reste de ses problèmes.

- La pierre, était-elle gravée ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui, juste au fond de la vasque, répondit vivement le jeune magicien en réponse à l'agitation du vieil homme. Comment le saviez-vous ?

- De quel genre de symbole s'agissait-il ? Le coupa-t-il, mû par des tremblements excités.

- Une sorte de cercle, et ça m'a étonné – je m'attendais presque à ne trouver que de la poussière... Lança Merlin en repensant à leur voyage jusqu'à la tombe.

Leur expédition n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse que prévue, riche en toiles d'araignée et non pas en trésors au grand damne d'Arthur qui se voyait déjà revenir couronné d'or et de pierres précieuses dans son royaume. Pas que Camelot soit pauvre, non – loin de là même, le pays était même très prospère – mais pour l'honneur et la gloire… Et parce qu'Arthur restait Arthur, ramener des trésors pour embellir Camelot était comme apposer sa marque et aider à la construction de ce royaume qui était le sien.

Mais au-delà de cette poussiéreuse et salissante aventure, Merlin était certain d'avoir vu cette forme étrange quelque part auparavant. Où ça, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il se revoyait clairement regarder le symbole gravé dans la pierre, oublié sous une épaisse couche de saleté déposée par les siècles, l'esprit coincé dans cette impression de déjà vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître.

- Sois plus précis, quel genre de courbes y avait-il ? Le pressa Gaius, voulant en savoir davantage sur ce mystérieux tombeau.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Merlin en s'agitant. C'était comme un cercle avec des entrelacs bizarres et un autre petit cercle dedans, sur la droite, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en faisant des gestes plus ou moins précis qui agacèrent le médecin de la cours.

- Laissons tomber, je viendrais avec vous lors de votre prochaine visite –

- Attendez, je vais vous le dessiner ! » Le coupa Merlin en se levant de son banc, se dirigeant vivement vers sa chambre.

Il se prit les pieds dans les marches, trébucha, manqua de se faire vraiment mal mais atteignit sa chambre. Gaius, un sourcil haussé, le suivit du regard et entendit du grabuge dans la petite pièce où dormait Merlin – pièce qui était toujours si dérangée malgré sa taille réduite. Merlin revint finalement, victorieux, avec un papier et un morceau de charbon taillé pour dessiner ce fameux symbole.

Le cercle ressemblait plus à une patate qu'autre chose, mais Merlin fit de son mieux pour rendre le symbole aussi reconnaissable que possible, agrémentant ses larges traits sombres d'explications verbales décousues. Gaius le stoppa en lui arrachant quasiment la feuille des mains.

« Je n'avais pas fini ! Gaius !

Mais le médecin – qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour éviter de se faire chiper le dessin – était bien incapable d'aligner deux phrases. Ses yeux pâles étaient rivés sur les traits approximatifs, mais la forme était reconnaissable entre milles – et ce qu'elle signifiait l'était tout autant. Gaius marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et froissa le tout, puis balança la boulette à terre comme si elle n'avait aucune importance.

- Hé ! Mon dessin !

Merlin se jeta presque à ses pieds pour récupérer le morceau de papier que Gaius avait mis en miettes.

- Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda Gaius en le voyant se relever précipitamment.

Le jeune magicien déplia la feuille précautionneusement, la posa bien à plat sur la table en bois, et alla chercher quelques lourds volumes qu'il avait empruntés à Jœffrey pour ses recherches sur le tombeau, puis les déposa dessus.

- Je sauve mon dessin, répliqua le magicien en haussant les épaules avec un air narquois et agacé par l'attitude de Gaius. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'est ce cercle, Merlin.

- Pourquoi ? Protesta immédiatement celui-ci.

Gaius lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus, l'air de dire « tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois où quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé car tu ne m'as pas écouté ? ». S'avouant vaincu, Merlin leva les bras en signe de reddition et laissa tomber.

- D'accord, je ne chercherais pas à savoir ce que c'est, grommela-t-il.

- Je compte sur toi, renchérit Gaius en retournant à ses fioles.

Merlin, agacé, tomba assis sur le banc en bois qui grinça.

- Super. Génial. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important pour Camelot », tenta-t-il, énervé par l'attitude du vieil homme qui persistait à ne pas lui dire certaines choses d'importance lorsque l'on en venait à des découvertes significatives.

Gaius fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

**. : : .**

Derechef, Merlin tomba à terre en jouant aux cibles mouvantes pour la lance d'Arthur. Il avait plu la vieille donc le sol n'était pas trop dur, la chute était donc légèrement amortie quoique toujours douloureuse, à en juger la grimace du valet du Roi. Pourtant il se releva prestement et se remit à s'agiter dans tous les sens une fois qu'un second valet soit venu lui enlever la première lance. Le corps fluet de Merlin était dissimulé sous un énorme plastron fait de bois épais et recouvert de cuir usé, rendant la protection quasiment obsolète – et le Roi continuait de lui balancer des armes lourdes faîtes pour percer des côtes de mailles et des armures…

Gwaine soupira lourdement. Depuis que Tristan avait rejoint les rangs des Chevaliers de Camelot, Léon préférait s'entraîner avec le contrebandier plutôt qu'avec lui – une histoire de mauvaises habitudes prises à force de combattre toujours le même adversaire.

Mouais.

En attendant c'était pas Arthur qui croulait sous la nouveauté. A part lancer ses bâtons sur un Merlin décharné qui s'était déjà ramassé au moins une demi-douzaine d'ecchymoses en tombant lourdement sur le sol boueux de cet automne, le Roi ne se bougeait pas vraiment. Parfois il dégainait son épée et faisait un tour du côté des Chevaliers – bon, d'accord, il le faisait à chaque putain de fois et se chargeait bien d'enfoncer le clou sur leur honneur et leurs devoirs. Lancelot aurait bien été le seul capable de supporter les sermons d'Arthur sans broncher… Peut-être Léon aussi, puisqu'il écoutait religieusement son cher monarque même lorsque que celui-ci débitait les pires âneries. Perceval ne disait jamais rien, et Elyan… Ne supportait pas spécialement bien la proximité avec Gwaine.

« Hé, bouge-toi un peu ! Lui lança Léon en lui passant à côté, se dirigeant vers l'armurerie.

Gwaine le regarda s'éloigner sans le voir. Le Chevalier salua son Roi d'un hochement de tête léger et continua sa route jusqu'aux bâtiments dans lesquels il s'engouffra à pas rapides.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix amusée non loin de Gwaine.

Se retournant, il constata qu'il s'agissait seulement de Tristan, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et un air presque paternaliste sur le visage. Prenant le parti de ne pas répondre, Gwaine le toisa et se détourna.

- C'est étrange, siffla Tristan en s'approchant jusqu'à se tenir aux côtés du Chevalier, votre réputation vous a précédé et pourtant je ne vois pas l'homme bavard et superficiel dont tout le monde m'a rebattu les oreilles depuis qu'Yseult et moi sommes arrivés au château…

Sa remarque sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd – son interlocuteur ne se tourna pas vers lui, continua à fixer pensivement l'horizon sans vraiment la voir. Abandonnant la partie, le contrebandier s'apprêtait à reculer lorsque Gwaine finit par lui répondre.

- J'ai perdu ma langue, répliqua-t-il d'une voix amère. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue par hasard ? »

Son ton purement cynique surprit un instant Tristan qui ne pensait pas, en faisait finalement face à Sir Gwaine, rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi défait. Lui qui était toujours d'une bonne humeur honteusement contagieuse, prêt à faire la fête, à discuter jusqu'à la fin de la nuit une coupe de vin à la main lors des banquets… Il semblait comme éteint. Tristan, voyant Léon revenir avec deux masses d'armes visiblement très lourdes, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gwaine pour lui montrer son soutien avant de se diriger à pas rapides vers son binôme afin de l'aider à transporter leurs prochaines armes.

Observant une dernière fois Merlin se faire mettre à terre par un lancer vigoureux d'Arthur, Gwaine planta rageusement son épée dans le sol mou d'automne et rentra au château.

Parfois il se demandait même ce qu'il foutait là. Lorsqu'Arthur les avait adoubés, tous, il ne pensait pas sérieusement devenir un Chevalier. Pourtant il s'était senti fier, à l'idée de défendre quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il voulait faire ça bien. Il voulait gagner sa place à Camelot pour Merlin. Merlin, ses fantastiques yeux bleus, sa naïveté et son côté infiniment protecteur, Merlin, dans le lit duquel il s'était réveillé à moitié nu, Merlin, qui avait confiance en lui, Merlin, son premier vrai et seul ami en ces murs…

Mais il y avait aussi Merlin, qui était si dévoué à Arthur.

Et en le voyant subir les attaques du Roi à chaque entraînement matinal, en le voyant le suivre sans se poser de questions, passer chaque petite seconde de son temps dans l'ombre du monarque ou à comploter pour le sauver d'une mort certaine, lui ou le Royaume… Gwaine avait finalement compris, à son grand regret, que c'était tout sauf une preuve de dévouement exemplaire. Sous les joutes verbales, à travers les sous-entendus et leurs discussions mouvementées, Arthur et Merlin partageaient un lien dont il était profondément jaloux. _Remarque, ce n'est pas tant le lien que la personne_, songea le Chevalier en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il défit son armure morceau par morceau, disposant le tout sur des tréteaux de bois comme c'était de coutume à Camelot. Chez lui, tout aurait été bien différent… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à son enfance. Par la fenêtre ouverte il entendit un court instant le rire de Merlin et sa prise autour des lanières de cuir de son plastron à moitié défait se resserra douloureusement.

Dieu ce qu'il haïssait Arthur.

En premier lieu, il avait été là pour Merlin, avant d'être là pour Arthur – c'était une sorte de dommage collatéral. Le petit prince pourri-gâté de Camelot, il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait suivi pour Merlin. Toujours Merlin et ses hypnotiques yeux bleus. Car en vérité, Gwaine était incapable de supporter le Roi plus d'une petite dizaine de minutes. Après, il passait en pilote automatique et jouait au chevalier vulgaire et hédoniste pour cacher à quel point il pouvait détester son propre souverain.

Et jusque là, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Il parlait sans s'arrêter, et peu importait le sujet, vraiment. Il voulait juste oublier que dans la même pièce, ou au château, quelque part, Merlin s'agitait entouré d'une armée d'amis dévoués alors que lui pourrissait isolé dans ce même château pour lequel il n'éprouvait plus aucun attrait.

Même les gens à l'intérieur le délaissaient. Elyan, en bon ami de Perceval, avait perdu son côté sanguin et se posait – il avait pris en maturité et leurs aventures avec Arthur n'avaient fait que le pousser dans ce sens. Perceval ne disait jamais rien, mais perdre Lancelot l'avait profondément touché bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré – Gwaine l'avait senti, à son regard, quand ils étaient revenus à trois au lieu de quatre de l'île des Bénis. Léon était fidèle, il appartenait à cette terre corps et âme – complètement loyal jusqu'au bout. Arthur n'était qu'un prétentieux arrogant – mais quand même moins prétentieux et arrogant que la plupart des autres souverains… Il était unique, ça oui – alors Gwaine l'avait supporté. Mieux que maintenant.

Morgana disparue, Camelot avait repris ses activités commerciales. Gwen était devenue Reine, Tristan et Yseult que Merlin et Arthur avaient croisés pendant leur voyage s'étaient installés au château. Le couple de contrebandiers avait exprimé son souhait de devenir Chevaliers – ce qui fut impossible pour la jeune femme, évidemment, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à venir les taquiner à l'entraînement. Parfois elle croisait le fer avec Gwaine, et c'était un challenge intéressant que de combattre cette femme blonde et vive qu'il avait eu le malheur de sous-estimer lors de leur premier duel.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté.

Tristan, par contre, était quelqu'un de discret. Il avait des opinions parfois très subjectives – notamment sur les taxes - mais apprenait de ses erreurs et revenait sur ses mots lorsqu'il faisait fausse route. Et quand il lui arrivait de parler dans la salle du trône, s'adressant au Roi parfois à la limite du respect, c'était comme si le peuple de Camelot avait sa place à la cour. Arthur l'écoutait. Mieux, il l'_entendait_.

Le prétentieux était un bon Roi, quoique Gwaine pense de lui.

Mais c'était un piètre ami.

Son plastron tomba bruyamment sur le sol, le sortant de ses pensées. Il était encore tôt. Que ce soit Léon ou les autres Chevaliers, personne n'en aurait terminé avant un long moment avec l'entraînement – ça les occupait généralement jusqu'au midi, ils soupaient ensuite et vaquaient à leurs occupations l'après-midi, entre patrouilles et tours de garde. Le soir venu, ils mangeraient tous ensembles autour de la table du Roi et iraient ensuite se coucher pour que le lendemain tout recommence.

Et Gwaine en avait marre, de cette vie-là.

Morgana disparue, la menace continue pesant sur eux s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus de challenge, alors l'esprit de Gwaine n'était plus occupé par les prochaines batailles ou périls qui auraient pu leur tomber sur le coin du nez et vagabondait dans la ville au gré de ses humeurs.

On frappa à sa porte alors qu'il retirait son épaisse cotte de mailles et la balançait en travers de son lit. Morose et peu enclin à être dérangé alors qu'il broyait du noir, le chevalier se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas et ouvrit d'un geste brusque, prêt à rembarrer sèchement l'intrus. Pourtant tous les mots enragés qui lui brûlaient la langue disparurent lorsqu'il vit Tristan à sa porte, son regard grave et son attitude hésitante. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, donc voir le contrebandier frapper à sa porte était quelque chose que Gwaine n'avait jamais imaginé faisable – Perceval ou Léon se dévouaient généralement pour venir. _Ils se dévouaient_. Comme si même lui parler était une putain de corvée.

Mais c'était Tristan, dont les yeux s'attardèrent sur Gwaine avant que leurs regards ne se rencontrent de nouveau. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bois de la porte et il était prêt à la claquer au nez du contrebandier lorsque celui-ci parla enfin.

« Vous ressemblez à votre frère. »

Gwaine se figea instantanément. Il soutint le regard de Tristan, incapable de bouger ou de penser à le faire. Le battant de bois sombre de la porte lui glissa finalement des doigts et il le repoussa gentiment sans quitter Tristan des yeux, un millier de pensées incohérentes traversant son esprit. La porte pivota sur ses gonds sans un bruit et cliqueta lorsque la poignée se referma.

Puis il entendit Tristan s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Rassuré, le chevalier laissa échapper un soupir et son corps se décrispa. Gwaine posa son front sur le bois verni de la porte, fatigué et se demandant ce qui venait au juste de se passer. C'était un rêve, merde, _un rêve_, il allait donc se réveiller et toute cette histoire de frère se serait envolée… Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se calmer. En les rouvrant, il constata avec affliction que ce cauchemar-ci était bien réel.

**. : : .**

La cour et les écuries étaient toujours bien éclairées, aussi s'échapper devenait-il difficile – même en pleine nuit. Mais Gwaine n'avait pas besoin de cheval. Il avait seulement besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui y serait à coup sûr à une telle heure – pour une fois qu'il pouvait remercier Arthur… Il se faufila derrière les gardes, sa besace sur l'épaule et ses vêtements de rodeur sur le dos. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment heureux de faire ce qu'il faisait – c'était clairement de la désertion - mais il ne voulait pas rester à Camelot si c'était pour s'y sentir comme un étranger.

Il avait laissé un papier mentionnant vaguement qu'il était rentré chez lui. Gwaine espérait juste qu'ils ne partiraient pas à sa poursuite une fois le mot découvert – même s'il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas… Ils essaieraient d'abord de lui faire entendre raison, de le ramener. Et puis ils le chasseraient comme du gibier dans les forêts alentours qu'il connaissait peut-être presque aussi bien qu'Arthur ou Merlin, pour le faire exécuter.

_Merlin… _

Les lanternes à l'intérieur des écuries personnelles d'Arthur étaient en hauteur et jetaient des ombres allongées sur les chevaux attachés là, serrés et bien en rang. Le serviteur personnel du Roi était à l'intérieur et nettoyait le désordre causé par ce qui était dû à une étourderie de sa part – en réalité l'un des chevaux avait tiré si fort sur sa longe qu'elle s'était cassée, s'en était suivi une course poursuite mémorable pour attraper la pouliche en fuite qui avait rué un peu partout autour de l'écurie et dedans, causant des dégâts légers et plus de dérangement qu'autre chose.

Mais voilà, il fallait bien que _quelqu'un_ range…

Gwaine prit une profonde inspiration et entra silencieusement. Les chevaux étaient calmes, la plupart dormaient et ne firent aucun bruit lorsqu'il passa entre eux pour rejoindre Merlin qui était tout au fond, prêt de la seconde sortie de l'écurie où se trouvait la sellerie – et l'armurerie encore derrière. Merlin, qui, manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et veste soigneusement déposée sur le bord de la barrière, terminait de panser la petite sauvage du groupe.

Il semblait fatigué, mais brossait énergiquement la robe gris clair de la pouliche qui était tâchée de boue séchée – elle avait dû se rouler plus d'une fois sur l'herbe humide en dehors de l'écurie avant qu'on ne l'attrape. S'approchant, Gwaine laissa son regard glisser sur la fine silhouette de Merlin qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« Merlin, l'appela-t-il calmement.

Le magicien sursauta à demi, puis se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Gwaine ! Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? S'enquit-il presque immédiatement.

Ses hypnotiques yeux bleus quittèrent ceux de Gwaine et l'expression guillerette de son visage changea totalement lorsqu'il aperçut le sac sur l'épaule du chevalier.

- Tu comptes partir ?

Son sourire fané, le visage de Merlin ne laissait passer qu'une intense tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de culpabilité. Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que Gwaine souhaitait provoquer.

- Je compte partir, confirma-t-il néanmoins.

Son air fermé alerta Merlin qui se rapprocha doucement, comme si face à lui se trouvait une sorte d'animal peureux ou une bête traquée.

- Mais pourquoi ? Articula-t-il finalement.

- Je… Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Merlin ne sembla pas comprendre davantage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Chercha-t-il immédiatement à savoir.

_J'aime quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour un crétin arrogant. Mais c'est pas grave. Je survivrai. C'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose._

- Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, Gwaine, tenta-t-il de le raisonner en se rapprochant davantage. Il y forcément une autre solution, quelque soit ton problème...

Merlin posa ses doigts sur le bras du chevalier comme pour mieux le retenir. Dans le bleu de ses yeux nageaient toujours l'incompréhension et la culpabilité tandis que Gwaine essayait de rester stoïque.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il ne répondit pas.

S'il ouvrait la bouche, c'en serait fini du peu qu'il pouvait encore grappiller de leur amitié. Il s'était cru clair lorsque ces derniers jours où il s'était montré charmeur – certes de façon très gauche et maladroite, mais tout de même - et où il avait multiplié les sous-entendus, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Le problème était que maintenant, ses sentiments s'étaient douloureusement accrus et qu'il n'y aurait jamais de retour en arrière possible. Pour lui au moins. Car Merlin… Merlin ne voyait qu'Arthur. Et Gwaine… Il n'était qu'une personnalité creuse dans un emballage pas trop moche.

- Gwaine !

Les intonations se firent plus autoritaires alors que le chevalier avait les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire quelconque pour ne pas retomber dans le piège des yeux couleur de ciel.

- Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, Arthur écoutera… _Moi_ je t'écouterai ! Dis-moi, le supplia presque Merlin dont la voix commençait à trembler.

Arthur, toujours Arthur. Lui il n'aurait jamais droit aux chapitres, même dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Il y avait Arthur et Gwen, Tristan et Yseult, mais il n'y aurait pas Gwaine et Merlin ? C'était trop cruel.

- Ne pars pas…

Gwaine serrait les dents pour ne rien dire.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait voulu venir voir Merlin. Pour ne rien lui dire et juste partir sans laisser le moindre reste de son passage à part le fait qu'il n'était qu'un déserteur solitaire et superficiel ?

- Gwaine…

Le ton perdu et complètement abattu lui fit baisser les yeux vers Merlin.

Merlin dont les yeux brillaient de larmes et qui semblait énervé. Contre Gwaine, mais surtout contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui le tiraillait, mais la peur, le souci des autres. Merlin avait cette personnalité formidable qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'altruiste au possible, même au point où la vie de ses amis passait avant la sienne. Gwaine faisait ça aussi. A sa façon.

Morgana le lui avait dit, non ?

_Gwaine… Le magnifique Gwaine, le philanthrope Gwaine… _

Pour attirer le regard de Merlin ça ne suffisait pas. Merlin aimait Arthur. Merlin était parfait, et Gwaine ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ou le voir souffrir à cause de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout lui dire et lui faire tout oublier ensuite – juste pour voir, pour faire exister un peu de cet amour qu'il aurait tellement aimé vivre. Tout aurait été si facile alors… Mais Merlin aimait Arthur, à sa façon. Et parce que Gwaine aimait Merlin, il refusait de tout foutre en l'air.

- Je…, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer entre deux plongées euphorisantes dans toutes les nuances de bleu que recelaient les yeux de Merlin.

- Dis-moi, l'encouragea celui-ci en chassant ses larmes du dos de sa main.

Gwaine le regarda, intensément, sans savoir si répondre était vraiment la bonne solution.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla-t-il alors sans aucun sourire.

Il leva doucement une de ses mains jusqu'à la joue de Merlin qu'il toucha du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le briser en le touchant de trop près. Merlin soutenait son regard sans ciller, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Gwaine voulait en venir – ou alors il comprenait, trop tard, ce qui pouvait bien avoir traversé l'esprit du chevalier et à quel point leur histoire impossible l'avait brisé. Mais Gwaine ne lui en voulait pas – il en était bien incapable ! – et la faute n'était pas celle de Merlin.

La vie était mal faite et il était malchanceux. C'était comme ça.

- Ne fais pas ça, lui souffla la voix brisée de Merlin dont les grands yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes. Ne fais pas ça… »

Un sanglot secoua Gwaine à sa propre surprise et il fit passer ça pour un éclat de rire dont les échos totalement faux ne trompèrent personne d'autre que lui. Cette histoire le casserait en un millier de petits morceaux, qu'il l'admette ou non – alors autant faire ça bien, non ?

Les grands yeux naïfs de Merlin le scrutaient, suppliants. Mais Gwaine n'y lisait qu'une profonde et tenace amitié qu'il n'avait plus espoir de voir changer vers un sentiment plus profond. Alors, face à l'évidence, il se dit qu'abandonner définitivement était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour Gwaine entre Merlin et Arthur. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il commençait doucement à accepter. Son amour égoïste pour Merlin ruinerait tout, mais pourtant… Un dernier sursaut d'honneur lui interdisait de s'écraser face à l'accablante présence d'Arthur partout où il pensait avoir sa place.

« Je t'aime, Merlin. » Lui avoua-t-il douloureusement.


End file.
